


It Took Me by Surprise

by egitd



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Regret, Robotnik gets beat the fuck up, Stone ends up feeling bad wah wah, Stone stands up for himself and goes batshit crazy for point five seconds, Threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd
Summary: Robotnik is kidnapped by someone and they’re not happy with how they’ve been treated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It Took Me by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be something completely different but I took a bad vibing turn and we came out with this. If the writing and the personalities seem weird, that’s why whoops.  
> Apologies for how short it is (I say as it’s as long as 2am).

Robotnik woke up in a dark room. He felt incredibly groggy and his body ached so badly.

He shifted, feeling rope rub against his bare arms. Robotnik didn’t remember not wearing his jacket before he blacked out however long ago it was.

He could barely see, his vision was blurred by tears, and paired with how dark it was, it made it incredibly hard to see. He knew he wasn’t blindfolded, whoever had him knew him well.

He blinked a few times before looking around, trying to get his bearings.

His eyes landed on an outline of a figure in the corner of the room, he couldn’t make out who it was though, they seemed to be wearing dark clothes.

“Hey...What the fuck is going on...”

“Apologies for all of these restraints, I just had to ensure you weren’t going anywhere, _sir_ ,”

Robotnik quickly figured out who had him, his own apprentice; Agent Stone.

He groaned softly and narrowed his eyes at the outline.

“Stone... What the _fuck_ are you doing...”

Stone stepped out from the dark corner and revealed himself. Big surprise.

He smiled at the doctor and hummed. So obnoxious.

“I’m just getting back at you for _all_ those times you pushed me around, called me names and fucked me over...”

He placed a hand on the gun at his side, keeping his eyes trained on Robotnik’s face.

Robotnik was fucking shitting himself, he knew what Stone was doing. He was going to threaten him. No, he was going to shoot him, there wasn’t any point in threatening him.

Stone took the gun from its holster and cocked it before aiming it at Robotnik’s forehead. He knew Robotnik was afraid of death, despite how hard he tried to hide it.

After a few seconds of listening to Robotnik’s breathing quicken, he changing his aim to his arm.

“How about we start off with somewhere that _won’t_ instantly or quickly kill you? That way you can suffer more...”

Stone pulled the trigger, hearing Robotnik scream incredibly loudly. He rolled his eyes and shoved a finger into the wound, listening to him scream louder.

Robotnik’s face screwed up as he felt the pain intensify, sighing heavily in relief as Stone pulled his finger out.

“You’re pathetic, Ivo, even more than pathetic than me, and that’s a record!”

Robotnik only listened to Stone, glaring up at the agent as he aimed his gun at his ‘superior’ again, this time, at his chest.

Robotnik’s heart rate increased even more, desperately trying to calm down. He knew Stone wasn’t going to kill him, not for a while. This was about slow suffering, not quick death.

He made a soft ‘pew’ noise before snickering and changing his aim once more, shooting him in the leg.

“You overreact, Ivo! Look at you! You’re practically _squirming_ because you’re so afraid! Lighten up!”

Stone threw a punch at Robotnik’s face, hitting him right in the molars.

“ _THIS_ is for wasting _WHOLE MONTH’S PAY_ that one time on shit you never used!”

Another punch.

“ _THIS_ is for _ALL_ those times you _GRABBED_ me and _PUSHED ME_ me around!”

He pulled his arm back to swing a punch again, quickly stopping and holding his posture. He took a moment to take in how _weak_ Robotnik looked, how _helpless_ he was.

He acted as if he was going to throw another punch, instead grabbing the doctor’s bottom jaw and yanking him forward roughly.

“You know, there’s so much more I want to see happen to you... To show you how much _pain_ you’ve inflicted upon me, you fucking prick...”

Stone took another moment to take in how he looked, besides his emotions. He was definitely going to gain a black eye, he’d lost a few teeth, and there was a high possibility that his nose was broken.

He watched carefully as Robotnik’s eyes looked up and met his own, instantly feeling the guilt build up in his chest.

Of course, he wanted that _asshole_ to feel every bit of pain he’d felt over the past year and three months they’d worked together. It just didn’t feel right.

He took his hand out of Robotnik’s mouth, hesitantly wiping his blood and saliva on his own shirt. The doctor had been degraded enough, he didn’t need his own saliva on his clothes.

Stone stared over Robotnik and sighed, untying his arms before kneeling down to untie his legs, muttering soft “I’m sorry,”s and “Please forgive me,”s as he did.

As soon as he was untied, Robotnik relaxes a bit, suddenly jolting his leg out, kicking the agent in the face.

“You’re a fucking _fool_ , Stone... You can’t even muster up the courage to kill me...”

He grunted as he kneeled down beside the groaning agent, who was covering his eye. Looked like they were getting matching black eyes.

He clenched his teeth for a brief moment, trying to ignore the pain in his leg and arm.

He could live with his face being in pain, the wounds would heal, his nose would be a relatively easy fix and he’d easily be able to get a fake tooth to replace the ones he’d lost.

“Now you better get the fucking medical kit before I fire you and leave you to some weirdo who can’t keep you in check...”

“Yes, of course, sir.”.


End file.
